


Fancy That

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fancy Dress, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy hates that her friends never celebrate Halloween, so when Harry Potter unexpectedly invites her to attend a fancy dress party, she decides to go. If nothing else, it'll be a laugh and something to tell her friends about, but as the night goes on and things take an unexpected turn, she thinks she might not tell them anything at all. At least, not for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samhain_smut 2013. Many thanks to my beta, gelsey, who was a fantastic help.

There were many public places Pansy hated, but one with so many excitable children and stressed parents took the biscuit. She was only there to pick a good pumpkin and fetch a few supplies, but the queues were ridiculous and the stock levels were running low. By the time she actually got out into the field to pick her pumpkin, it was nearly midday, and she'd arrived just after ten.

The field was more scarce than she'd have liked. Yes, okay, she _might've_ left things a little late, but she never celebrated Halloween, so to buy some decorations to cheer herself up had been rather last minute. She wandered up and down the pumpkin patch trying to find the biggest and healthiest pumpkin she could, but they were all measly-looking things. With a heavy sigh, she settled for a small-to-medium pumpkin that looked well as opposed to a large, ugly one. She picked up a few smaller decorations from around the till area and then made her way to the very long queue. 

"Excuse me, dear."

Pansy turned to see an elderly lady with a walking stick, a hopeful look upon her face as she eyed Pansy's pumpkin. "Yes?" The lady looked a little like her grandma; grey, permed hair with a tired look. She didn't look as though she was able to search for a good pumpkin even if she wanted to.

"It's so busy, isn't it? And my feet are aching terribly. I wish I had the stamina like you do to be able to go out there and pick a pumpkin. My grandson will be very upset, I'm certain, but I'll just have to explain—"

Pansy sighed heavily before interrupting the woman. "Would you like my pumpkin?" It was fairly obvious what the woman wanted, and Pansy was all too happy to give it to her (after all, she'd have wanted someone to do the same for her grandma in this situation), but she didn't appreciate the emotional blackmail.

"Oh, thank you." The woman seemed genuinely surprised Pansy had offered. Perhaps Pansy wasn't the first person she'd asked. "That would be wonderful. My grandson will be so happy. How very kind of you, I must thank you—" She opened her handbag and took out her purse, but Pansy put a gentle hand on her arm to stop her; she couldn't take her money.

"Really, there's no need." Pansy smiled and moved on, leaving the happy but somewhat bewildered woman behind her. There was only so much a good deed she could do, and making small talk with a Muggle was not one of them. She'd just have to do without a pumpkin, because she couldn't be bothered to go back out and find another one. She placed the decorations she'd picked up on the way to the till on a random shelf and turned to leave, but she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped straight into someone's chest. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me? I think you'll find that was all your fault, Parkinson."

_Could this day get any worse?_ "Potter. Of course."

"I just saw your exchange with that elderly lady over there." His eyes glanced over to the till she'd just come from. "I was surprised, because it looked like you and sounded like you, and yet you proceeded to do something nice for another human being. Of course, it didn't last long. What is it, one good deed a day? I suppose that's better than none. By the time you're in your thirties, maybe it'll be two a day."

Pansy narrowed her eyes; since when was Harry so bloody sarcastic? "What is it that you want, Potter?" She had no time for this. Her temper was reaching fever pitch as it was.

"Upon seeing your niceness, I was actually coming over to invite you to our Halloween fancy dress party next week. I felt sorry for you, losing your pumpkin an all. You were out there quite a while choosing one."

"Spying on me, now?" Pansy spat, embarrassed at being caught out being _nice_. She had a reputation to maintain! She was too proud for her own good.

"No. You entered a couple of minutes after I did, only I went to the café for a cup of tea." He smiled ever so sweetly that it was almost as devious as one of Draco's smirks. She had to admit though, it was attractive. Sexy, even, but those thoughts would remain a complete and utter secret. "There is a difference, as I'm sure you know, between being observant and spying on someone."

"Whatever, Potter." She pushed past him, but he gently grabbed her arm, catching her notice. She was half tempted to ignore him and carry on anyway, but his offer of a party had intrigued her; she loved fancy dress and she hated that her friends never did anything for Halloween (despite the numerous other events they put on throughout the year). She looked straight at him, attempting a glare, but she was struck by the handsome man he'd grown into now she was looking at him properly. "What?"

"I must be an idiot to even be repeating myself, but the offer of attending my party is still there." He let go of her arm and pulled a small card out of his pocket, handing it to her. "Here's the address. It starts at seven, and don't forget, it's fancy dress."

Before Pansy could even reply, Harry had disappeared into the crowd. She frowned and studied the card he'd given her. It was, predictably, in Gryffindor red and gold, with only an address on it. She vaguely recognised it, remembering Draco mentioning something about how it should have belonged to his mother or aunt ('the only true Blacks left') a few years ago, but she didn't really know where it was.

If she decided to go, and that was a _very big if_ , she'd have to Apparate there and hope for the best.

*

There were three reasons she considered attending Harry Potter's Halloween party, and if she ever told any of her friends, they'd think she was mad. One, she loved parties; two, she had the perfect costume; and three, Harry's sarcastic and somewhat authoritative demeanour had intrigued her. Not to mention his new-found attractiveness. Of course there were a thousand and one reasons _not_ to go, not least that she wouldn't really know anyone there and the people she did know probably wouldn't want her there, but Pansy liked a challenge.

And so that's how she found herself double-checking her perfect appearance at quarter-to-eight on Halloween. Harry had said the party started at seven, but _nobody_ ever turned up on time, and she wanted to make an entrance. She wasn't going to skulk in and keep a low profile like _some_ people would probably rather she did. She had been invited, and so she had as much right as anyone else to be there.

She'd decided to go as Alberta Toothill, the medieval duellist who won the All-England Wizarding Duelling Competition in the 1400s. Ever since Pansy had learned of her and how she beat the expected winner against all the odds in History of Magic, she'd loved her, so it was inevitable that she was going to go as her to a fancy dress party. She'd based her costume on Alberta's chocolate frog card, so she was wearing a dark red dress with gold trim and purple embellishments. Her hat was the same with a blue veil attached to it. She wasn't going to bother carrying around a trophy like Alberta handled on the cards though; she couldn't be bothered with that.

Without further ado, Pansy locked up her flat and Apparated to the address on the red and gold card Harry had given her. She arrived on a fairly average cobbled street, but no sooner had she turned to look at the gorgeous town houses did two of them start parting to make way for a third, which she assumed to be Harry's home. The street lamps flickered as she climbed the steps, a little anxious but refusing to show it. She used the door knocker, a golden lion, and waited patiently until the door was eventually opened by Harry himself. She'd never admit it, but she appreciated that it was him who had answered. She'd been envisaging scenarios where she was turned away at the door by one of his do-good Gryffindor mates.

"You're late."

"Well observed." Pansy pushed past him into a dark and dingy hallway. If he'd decorated it especially for Halloween, he'd done well. It was downright creepy. She turned to face him and saw a hideous sheet covering half the wall next to the door. Ignoring it, she instead focused on his costume, which she couldn't actually figure out. "And who—or what—are you?"

"John Lennon," Harry said proudly, smirking at her puzzled face. "Go straight on through."

"Trust you to pick a Muggle," Pansy mumbled, entering the kitchen tentatively and expecting to find at least thirty of Harry's friends in Muggle costumes. "Oh." There weren't even thirty people _in_ the kitchen. There were only a few; apparently it was a small, close friends type of party, which further made her question why Harry invited her. She smiled at the confused faces staring at her and recognised Hermione and Ron straight away, as well as Ron's sister and Harry's ex, Ginny. There was also Loony Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, the last remaining twin, Seamus and whom she assumed was the mate he always hung around with, and a girl she recognised from Hufflepuff. She turned swiftly to face Harry again, frowning. "You said you were having a party."

"And I am." Harry shrugged and went to the table, grabbing a drink. "You don't need a house full of people to have a party. Now, what would you like to drink?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes; everyone was staring between her and Harry as though the pair of them had gone completely mad. "Firewhisky. And make it a double." She scoured the room to try and figure out everyone's costumes. Hermione was very clearly Joan of Arc; Pansy remembered her from History of Magic too. Ron was—in true Gryffindor style—Godric Gryffindor. Ginny was the famous Holyhead Harpies player Gwendolyn Morgan, Neville appeared to have come as Merlin, while the Hufflepuff girl was wearing a red and white checked dress with a bright red cape. Pansy had no idea who she was, and the basket in her hands didn't help. Seamus wore a black morning suit with a bowler hat and accessorised with a cane, though she didn't know who he was either, and it was the same for his mate, who was bright blue with a white beard, red hat and red trousers. Luna was a very obvious unicorn, and the last remaining twin was King Arthur. Well, at least she knew the majority of the costumes.

"Right you are." He poured her a drink and handed it to her, then finally addressed the stares. "What? And Ron, weren't you supposed to be sorting the music out? You'd think Voldemort just walked in or something."

You had to hand it to Harry, Pansy thought, he certainly knew how to cope with a situation. "Yes, please do put something on, Weasley. It's exceptionally quiet in here." 

Ron glared at her but went to fiddle with the machine in the corner. Everyone else began to make small talk between themselves, occasionally glancing at her, and of course Harry decided that that would be the best time to nip to the loo. She felt extremely awkward, but she didn't show it, sitting down on the sofa behind her like she owned the place. She sipped from her drink and admired the Halloween décor; right in the middle of the very long table was a large pumpkin, and she realised he must've bought that quite a while before the day he saw her there, because any of those size had already gone by then. It had a very badly carved face with triangles for eyes and a nose, and a creepy mouth. It seemed Harry probably did it himself, the fool. Why not use magic and make it perfect? That's what she would've done, had she actually bought the pumpkin she'd chosen. Around it were various Halloween-themed treats, and hanging from the ceiling were animated ghosts that moved up and down with various expressions.

"Hello!" Hermione sat down next to her, smiling politely. It was probably out of pity, but Pansy appreciated it anyway. "How are you?"

"Um, hi. I'm fine, thanks, Granger."

"You can call me Hermione." Hermione crossed her legs and looked about the room, catching the eye of many of her friends. "I knew you might be coming tonight. Harry said he'd bumped into you."

"Oh?" Pansy shivered a little, more out of awkwardness than a sense of being cold. "Perhaps it was a mistake. I don't seem to be very welcome."

"Oh, don't mind Ron." Hermione laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "He just doesn't like change. It was the same when Luna joined. I'm sure the more we see of you, the less awkward it'll get."

Pansy frowned, confused. "The more you see of me?"

"Well, yes..." Now Hermione looked confused. "You and Harry, aren't you...?"

"Please, _Hermione_! Give me some credit." Hermione looked rather affronted at that. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say; she didn't want to alienate the only other person who didn't actually mind her being here. "What I meant to say is, we've only just bumped into each other again. I've been, shall we say, keeping a low profile since the war. And contrary to popular belief, I don't actually sleep with guys as soon as I meet them." Well, that was a lie. She _did_ sleep with guys she fancied as soon as she met them; she was rather a fan of the one-night-stand, but Hermione didn't need to know that. Pansy didn't want her judgement.

"Right, course. Sorry, I didn't mean to imply... I just assumed Harry was trying to test the waters with us, you see."

"If he is, he hasn't told me." She smiled, and Hermione laughed, prompting a snigger of her own. Maybe Hermione wasn't as bad as she'd always believed her to be. "Nice costume."

"Thanks. I like yours, too; Alberta... Toothill, isn't it?"

Of course Hermione would know who she was, though Pansy doubted anyone else did. "Yeah. So, er. What do you do now?"

Hermione grimaced. "Fairly predictable, I'm afraid. I work at the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm in the Being Division, working in the Office for House-Elf Relocation. I don't know if you heard about S.P.E.W?" Pansy couldn't help but smirk; she remembered how she and her other Slytherins had mocked Hermione for it relentlessly back in school. "Anyway, I wanted to continue my work on that front. Ron thinks I'm being ridiculous, but..."

"If it's what you love, I guess..." Pansy shrugged.

"Indeed." Hermione smiled. "What about you, then? What do you get up to these days?"

"I work in Twilfitt and Tattings. It doesn't sound like much, but the owner is hardly ever there these days so I basically run the place." Pansy took a sip of her Firewhisky and looked sadly around the room, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. "It's not what I envisioned, but..."

"If you don't mind my asking," Hermione said sweetly, placing a gentle hand upon Pansy's knee, "what did you envision?"

Pansy shook her head. "No, you'll laugh."

"I won't! I won't. Promise." Hermione held her free hand up in a surrender type salute.

"After Hogwarts, I thought I was going to marry Draco Malfoy and become Lady of the Manor." Pansy laughed hollowly. "It sounds stupid now I say it out loud, but it's what I'd always been told would happen. It didn't, though. Draco and I... we're good friends, but we're not right as a couple. He's marrying Astoria Greengrass, as I'm sure you're aware. I don't think anyone could be oblivious; it's been all over the _Prophet_ since they announced their engagement."

"Yes, I'm aware. Do you mind their relationship?"

"Not in principle, but I've seen less of Draco since they've been together and I don't think she likes me. I think she sees me as a threat."

"Are you?"

"No. Like I said, we're too close, like brother and sister. Or we were. It's a shame, but that's life. And then of course my parents sold their manor and buggered off after the war, so I'm stuck in some tiny flat on the allowance they send me every month. Merlin, Granger, are you sure you're not a Mind Healer?"

"Hermione." She patted Pansy's knee again softly. "I'm just a good listener. Oh, Harry! There you are. I was beginning to think you'd abandoned us."

_So was I_. "Yes, where've you been, Potter?"

"Dean collared me about that Quidditch match next week. I'm not sure if I can make it with work and all." Harry took a chair from the kitchen table and sat down opposite them. "It's full on at the minute with all the new trainees we've had recently."

"Like being an Auror, do you?" Everyone knew Harry and Ron were Aurors; the _Prophet_ had made a huge thing out of the Wizarding world's golden boy becoming an official Auror. 'The world will always be safe' was one such headline. Harry was a great wizard, certainly, but he was still just a wizard like anyone else. Perhaps one day he'd be as powerful as Dumbledore, but right now, he was just a talented Auror who just happened to have defeated the most evil wizard of their time, several times over. 

"Of course." Harry smiled. "So, how are you two getting on?"

"Fine. _Hermione_ here thought we were going out. Can you believe it?!"

Harry blushed and sniggered just a little too casually that Pansy half wondered if there was something in it. "I only met her the once!"

"I'm just going to get something to eat," Hermione said, standing and looking somewhat uncomfortable. "I'll talk to you guys later. Nice meeting you again, Pansy."

"Er, you too," Pansy replied. "That was, um, nice of her. You did kind of leave me in the middle of the lion's den, you know, Potter."

"I meant to." Harry grinned and placed his elbows on the back of the chair. She rolled her eyes and looked around the room once more but was relieved to see nobody was still staring at her. "I wanted to see what would happen. I guessed Hermione would probably come over—she's friendly like that—but I wasn't sure how you'd respond to her."

"Why do you care?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't?"

Granted, Pansy didn't know Harry very well at all, but she could tell he was lying. Whether or not he meant to make it obvious, she didn't know, but it was. He was bright red and blushing, running his fingers through his unkempt hair in the way Draco did, avoiding her eyes. "Right."

"Do you want to come and say hello to anyone else?"

Pansy shook her head. "I'm all right. I don't think I'm very welcome."

Harry raised his eyebrows and took her hand, lifting her into a standing position. "This is my house, and I invited you. You _are_ welcome. If anyone else doesn't like it, they can leave. Besides, my friends aren't like that. Come on."

Pansy wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid by hearing a 'my friends aren't like yours; they wouldn't do that' in his statement, but regardless, she chose to ignore it. There was no point making a mountain out of a molehill over what was probably meant to be a throwaway comforting comment. He took her arm and led her over to the small group nearest them, the ones who Pansy thought looked least annoyed that she was here.

"Neville, Luna, Hannah, I'm sure you know Pansy."

"Er, yeah. Hi," Neville said awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. Hannah didn't speak, simply smiled a little insincerely, but Pansy couldn't fault her; now Pansy knew her name she realised that Hannah had been a particular favourite of the Carrows in their horrific seventh year. She didn't think she'd tortured Hannah herself—though she had unfortunately been forced into torturing other pupils, usually Hufflepuffs—but probably one or two of Hannah's friends. Her reaction was no surprise, and Pansy didn't blame her. In fact, it was a little more pleasant than Pansy had been expecting.

"I remember you. You like unicorns," Luna said in her dreamlike voice, smiling. "I like unicorns too." Luna placed her hands out a little to reference her unicorn outfit, which she'd clearly made herself. 

Luna was correct, of course, though Pansy was rather embarrassed about it. She had a fondness for the creatures and had spent many evenings at Hogwarts with them when she needed to be alone. Sometimes she'd bumped into Luna or Hagrid, but they'd never really talked. There'd just been a silent understanding there. Pansy was far too proud to admit she had an affection for anything though, least of all a creature, no matter how beautiful they were.

"You need to be careful, though," Luna warned. "Wrackspurt's have a tendency to hang around unicorns. They eat the same food, you see."

"Come on, Parkinson," Harry said quickly, taking her off in another direction before she could even say anything. Contrary to what it seemed Harry was thinking, Pansy hadn't actually been going to say anything scathing. She'd just planned on smiling and nodding. It wouldn't do to piss off too many people in the lion's den. "Seamus, Dean. You know Pansy."

"You all right?" Dean said by way of greeting. Pansy nodded and looked awkwardly away; Dean might have been polite enough to acknowledge her, but it appeared Seamus wasn't. "Er, Seamus here was just saying how nice it is to see you..."

"No, I wasn't!" Seamus shot back, glaring at his mate. Dean now looked hugely embarrassed and found the floor exceptionally interesting. "I wasn't."

"Seamus!" Harry admonished, but Pansy placed found herself placing a hand on his arm to calm him. It worked, but she drew it back immediately, shocked at her response. "Let's nip outside for some fresh air. I'll show you the garden," he muttered. "Sorry about that. Seamus is a little hot tempered."

"Forget it," Pansy said, closing the door behind them. They were stood at the top of a small set of steps, black iron railings around them. The garden itself was very long and could have been rather beautiful if any time had been put into it, but it had been left to grow rather wildly. She suspected, looking at the plants' abrupt growth spurts, that Harry had been charming them every so often so they didn't overgrow completely. Right beneath the steps was a small black wrought-iron table, matching the railings, which Harry led her down to sit at. "I expected it, only I thought there'd be so many people here I could lose the ones that really didn't want to know me. Apparently you don't throw parties like I throw parties."

"Maybe I'll have to come to one of yours sometime."

"Maybe."

The music from the house was faint in the background, but they could still hear it in their silence. The street itself was rather quiet, which was a contrast to hers; there were people and cars always going by her place so she'd had to put a few charms up to keep the noise out. It was nice here; you could think. She tried not to think about Seamus or Hannah's reactions to her, but they were all that plagued her mind. She had half a mind to bugger off, but she didn't want them to think they'd won so easily. She was no coward, and she would not back down. If they didn't like it, they could leave, like Harry said.

"That day..." Pansy started, but faltered. She'd always wanted to bring this up with him, but she never thought she'd have the chance. The many times she'd had that conversation in her head, and now she couldn't get a word out. "When I tried..."

"...to give me up to Voldemort?" Harry laughed, but Pansy recoiled a little at the casual use of the Dark Lord's name. She'd heard that's how he'd been captured by the Snatchers, but she wasn't sure if it was true. It did seem like something that would happen to him, though. "Don't worry about it. It's over, done with. Several years ago now."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts."

"Let me speak!" Pansy demanded. She'd been building up to this for a very long time, and she'd be damned if she was going to let Harry ruin it for her. He acquiesced with a fractured smile, and she tried to remember what it was she was going to say and in what order. The state her mind was in, it could very well come out a jumbled mess. "I was scared. That's the only reason I did it. I didn't actually want you _dead_ , I just wanted the whole thing over and I spoke before I thought. I've always felt incredibly bad about it, and I deserve the cold reception from your friends; by rights, you should be worse than them."

"Ahh," Harry injected, "but I wouldn't be Harry Potter if I was, would I? Like I said, forget it."

"I just wanted to say my piece."

"And now you have."

"Hey, Harry!" Ron came bumbling out of the house, two drinks in his hand. He was smiling and happy, but as soon as he saw the two of them together his smile faded. "Oh. Sorry. I thought Parkinson had gone..."

Harry smiled and wrapped and arm around Pansy's waist. "Fortunately not."

"Right. Okay. Well, I'll put your drink on the kitchen table for when you come in." 

"No need. We'll follow you in now." Harry took the drink Ron offered and followed his mate inside. Pansy did too, but she was baffled by Harry putting his arm around her waist. Was Hermione on to something when she thought they were together? Does Harry, maybe, _like_ her? No, she laughed that thought away. _Don't be ridiculous! You tried to hand him over to Voldemort!_ Well, he _had_ said to forget that... "Do you want another drink?"

Pansy snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Another Firewhisky, thanks."

For the rest of the evening Pansy kept her focus completely on Harry. She watched his body language, how he interacted with her and others, noted the things he talked about and how he immediately stiffened whenever someone was less than friendly to her. She didn't mind their cold responses, had expected it even, but Harry seemed to really take it to heart. She was beginning to think that she may have cottoned on to something.

As time wore on and people left, she found that by midnight, Hermione, Harry and she were all who were left. Everybody else had gone, and she'd only noticed a couple of people leaving. It turned out that Harry and Hermione were better company now than they had been as teenagers, which was probably because they'd had a lot to deal with back then. And, of course, all three of them—particularly Pansy herself, though she hated to admit it—had matured considerably.

"Oh, look at the time!" Hermione said as the clock chimed midnight. "I'd best be getting back; I've got work in the morning. Did Ron say goodbye? He must have gone without me." She stood and gathered her things, then hurried over to the Floo. "Thanks for a great night, Harry. Bye!"

"Bye," they said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed. They were _just a little_ bit drunk.

"So, yeah," Pansy started, standing up and having to steady herself with a chair. "I guess you'll be wanting rid of me too now everyone's gone."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"'Cos I don't live here?" Pansy giggled. "And you hate me, remember?"

"Would I have, not only invited you, but put up with you all night if I hated you? I don't think so. Even _I'm_ not that noble." He stood too and wrapped his arm around her waist again, then leaned in for a kiss. A little taken aback, Pansy pulled back, then leaned in and kissed him. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't that his lips were soft and supple. She placed her arms around his neck and he placed his in her hair, softly stroking it as they continued to kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were nearly breathless.

"What... what was that, Potter?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like it. Did you like it?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know later." She smiled, and he took her hand and led her upstairs. She knew what was about to happen, and though she hadn't been anticipating it, she was rather excited. Even if it all went wrong after tonight, the very least she could say was that she'd shagged The Boy Who Lived.

They went up three sets of staircases, all in a very dingy, dark house. The name of the place, _Grimmauld_ , certainly suited it, because it had a very grimy, creepy feel. She hoped it was just for Halloween, or at the very least, that his bedroom was different. He opened the door to what she presumed was his bedroom, and thankfully, it was a little bit lighter and brighter. It seemed to be one of the few rooms in the house he'd actually bothered to decorate, though the colours, predictably red and gold, weren't to her taste.

"How very..." She tried to think of the right word as he led her onto his large double bed, adorned with a bright gold duvet and which was littered with matching cushions in red. She couldn't be bothered with bed-cushions herself; she'd always thought them to be a terrible nuisance. Where are you supposed to put them whilst sleeping except on the floor? "Gryffindor." Yes, that was the perfect way to describe it.

"Shut up," Harry said quietly as he leaned forwards and kissed her, pushing her backwards onto the bed. She kissed him back, feeling his hands on her hips urging her legs up until she wrapped them around his hips. She decided to let his offending statement go _for now_ , but she'd certainly be picking him up on it later. Nobody told her to shut up, not even this more sure-of-himself Harry Potter.

Harry's kisses were soft and tender, and he slowly and agonisingly ran his tongue from her mouth to her neck, planting little kisses along the way. His sensual touch was different than any other man she'd slept with, whose approach had always been rough and heavy. His was more arousing, and it made it more enjoyable. Harry continued his trail of kisses down her body, bunching up her dress as he went, so by the time he got to her nether regions, her sexy black thong was bared to his eyes. She heard his growl of appreciation as he used his teeth to nudge it aside, and she moaned herself when they grazed across her pussy.

"Merlin, Potter," she whispered, so quietly that Harry probably didn't even hear her. He placed his tongue at her entrance and licked all the way up to her clit, so very slowly that she pushed her hips forward so to get a stronger contact. He did it again, getting her hint and licking her stronger this time, but then he pulled away. She was about to make a very feral noise when he replaced his tongue with one of his fingers, coating it with her juices and then easily sliding it into her. She wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, and she'd always been one to get excited easily. 

Harry continued to prepare her by adding a second and then a third finger, filling her and making her juices flow. With his thumb of the same hand, he grazed over her clit, eliciting a squeal of delight from her. He played with her until she could just about stand it no more, then pulled out and began to undo his trousers. He took out his cock easily enough through his zip, and Pansy was now thankful he'd worn a Muggle costume so they didn't have to contend with robes.

"Ready?" Harry asked, placing an arm either side of her shoulders and his cock at her entrance. She nodded at him and smiled, desperate to feel him inside her. Harry slowly pushed into her up to the hilt and she wrapped her legs around him again, drawing him in. He leaned forwards across her and bent his head down next to hers. She could feel his breath on her neck as he went into her, and she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. "You are _beautiful_."

"Shut up," she replied light-heartedly, mimicking his earlier response to her. He smiled and kissed her neck. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before; hot, yes, sexy, definitely, but never beautiful. She cherished it. It matched Harry's style of sensual kisses and soft, agonising lovemaking. She was enjoying their sex, but she wanted him to go a little faster, so she lightly kicked his arse in order to speed him up. He laughed, but he thrust into her harder and turned his kisses into little nips. "Yes, that's good. Right there..."

Harry's cock, which was rather average compared to the rest of the men she'd been with, knew exactly how to please her. He'd found her most pleasurable spot and made sure he hit it every time, concerning himself with her pleasure in a way nobody ever had before. She moaned quietly, revelling in bliss, taking in Harry's sexy muscles and toned body. She couldn't wait until next time when she'd be able to see his entire body properly, to see beneath his costume. Based on the sex alone, she wanted to see him again.

Pansy's climax built quickly after Harry's seemingly expert fingers, and she could feel herself growing closer to the edge as Harry slowly but surely picked up the pace and tickled her neck with his expert tongue. She hoped she'd get to come this time. He bit her neck just a little harder than before and she dug her nails into his back as he sent her over into a pleasurable climax. She screamed and moaned, having never been a quiet one during sex, and Harry stiffened and came himself with a loud groan. He waited until his orgasm had subsided before slowly pulling out of her and lying on the bed next to her. 

"That was..." Harry started, but Pansy turned towards him and placed a finger on his lips to shush him. Now was not the time for talking. He rolled his eyes but again went with her cue, wrapping an arm around her waist instead. She shuffled into him and he held her close to him, which Pansy wasn't used to after sex. Ever other wizard she'd slept with had buggered off straight after the deed, but Harry seemed to content to lie here with her and fall asleep. She brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead and fingered his scar, tracing it gently. Then she placed a kiss on it and burrowed into his neck.

"Oh, there is one thing that needs to be said now, though," Pansy said quietly just as she was on the edge of sleep. "Never tell me to shut up again."

Harry murmured his agreement, and with his eyes closed and his breathing sounding very much like he was asleep, she wasn't actually sure if he'd heard her. It didn't matter; it seemed she'd have plenty of time to let him know her grievance with it in the future, if tonight was anything to go by. And besides, she hadn't done half-bad if that was her only complaint.

Now she just had to try and figure out how exactly she was going to explain this to Draco, her other friends _and_ her parents, but that was a dilemma for another day.


End file.
